ButterflyWatasenakatta Tegami
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Volta à sua antiga cidade, lembranças de um amor, carta não entregue..Uma presilha de borboleta..Presente de níver hiper adiantado para minha imooto DarkOokami..One shot


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Dasenai Tegami-V6**

"Sono uchi aou" To waratte te o futta  
"Sono uchi" Nante mou nai koto wakatteru  
Mainichi dareka to heiki na kaoshite utsuro na yakusoku kawashi  
Surechigatta te wa doko e iku no darou  
Bokura wa zutto mujaki na mama ryoute hiroge  
Kimama ni wataru aoii kaze o hoho ni ukeru  
Ima wa mada yume da to mitome takunai kedo

Bokura wa zutto hadashi no mama kono hamabe de  
Kirakira yureru shiroi nami o  
Oi kaketeru  
Itsuka mata aeru to shinjirareru youni

"Kawatte naiyo" To iezu ni nomikonda  
Omoi o yasumase basho no atemo naku  
Dasenai tegami o suterarenai nowa  
Owari ni shitaku nai kara  
Kizu tsuke au nowa hanarerarenai kara  
Tooku de sakebu kimi no koe ga natsukashii ne  
Kokoro wa sunao ni narenakute todo kashi ne  
Donna setsu nai hi mo tori modosenai noni  
Kazoe kirenai manatsu no hoshi omoi daseru?  
Kokoro wa itsumo kimi to iru yo wasurenai de  
Yoru ga tsumetaku temo hitori aruku asa mo

Kagayaku kumo no shiro o koete niji o misete  
kowai kurai no yuuyake nimo ashi o tomete  
Nido to aenaku temo yoake wa yatte kuru

Bokura wa zutto hadashi no mama kono hamabe de  
Kirakira yureru shiroi nami o  
Oi kaketeru  
Itsuka mata aeru to shinjirareru youni

xXxXxXxXx

Título-**Butterfly-Watasenakatta Tegami**Borboletas-A carta que não entreguei

Uma garota alta, de longos cabelos negros descia na plataforma da estação daquela pequena cidade litorânea..

-Quanto tempo..Não mudou nada!-Sorri, levantando o rosto, podendo ver assim seus castanhos olhos, o rosto levemente arredondado, pele pouco morena..

Caminha com uma pequena maleta, vestia um vestido florido e leve, era final de primavera..O tempo já estava quente.

Chega à uma casa grande, de frente pro mar..Abre o portão de madeira e entra.

-Okaeri!-Grita uma senhora saindo à porta.

-Tadaima!-Sorri a garota.

-Quanto tempo!Uns 5 anos?-Diz a senhora abraçando a garota.

-Acho que por aí..Está linda batyan!-Sorri a garota.

-Seu quarto está arrumado, não mexemos em nada!-Sorri a senhora levando sua neta para seu antigo quarto.

Era uma casa antiga, vários quartos, mas térrea..A garota entra no quarto e observa atentamente os objetos..

Sua cama, seus bichinhos de pelúcia, a escrevaninha, fotos..

Ela pega um porta retrato, nela, ela estava com o uniforme, de colegial, saia xadrez azul, camisa branca, uma gravata azul , meias brancas e um sapato social preto, nos cabelos uma presilha em forma de borboleta, delicada, de prata, as asas estavam enfeitadas com pedras roxas e azuis... A garota passa a mão sobre a foto, vai até o guarda-roupa e abre a porta, e procura por algo..

-Aqui, será que ainda serve?-Diz, pegando o antigo uniforme.

-Ainda serve!-Sorri olhando no espelho. Passa a mão pela saia e acaba encontrando algo no bolso.

Uma carta..Love letter..A garota suspira..

-Vou andar um pouco!-Diz para a avó depois de se trocar e sai em direção à praia, com a foto dela de uniforme e a carta na mão.

Anda descalça pela areia, se senta e fica a observar as ondas, espumas brancas que brilhavam com o reflexo do sol..

"Há uns cinco anos atrás..

Todos os dias a garota tinha que pegar o trem(era um trem de apenas 2 vagões) para ir pra escola, o trem era sempre cheio, entre alunos de sua escola, de outras escolas, trabalhadores, e no meio de tanta gente, um rapaz lhe chamara a atenção desde a primeira vez que o vira, era alto, cabelos azuis escuros, longos, rosto sério, sempre no mesmo vagão, perto da janela..Olhava para o horizonte..

A garota alguns metros mais longe, sempre ficava a olhar para ele, era de outra escola, sabia pelo uniforme..Não sabia dizer qual, pois ela descia antes..

Acabara se apaixonando por ele, sem ao menos saber seu nome..Decidira escrever uma carta, falando de seus sentimentos..

Mas descobrira que teria que se mudar para Tokyo com os pais em alguns dias, pois seu pai havia sido transferido para a empresa da capital..Desistiu de entregar a carta..Do que adiantaria.."

-Oque será que aconteceu com ele?Será que ainda mora aqui?-Diz pra si mesma.

A garota suspira mais uma vez, olha para a carta e depois para a foto, observa a presilha. Havia perdido ele, não sabia onde..Talvez na correria da mudança..

Um vento passa e leva a foto que ela tinha nas mãos, indo parar aos pés de uma pessoa que estava sentada um pouco longe dali. Nas mãos uma presilha de borboleta..

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros, pele branca, estava sentado na varanda da casa de seus pais..

Como era feriado, decidira sair um pouco de Tokyo, voltar para visitar seus pais no litoral..

O rapaz deita olhando os objetos na estante de ponta cabeça. Se levanta e vai até a estante, onde havia um porta retrato e uma caixinha.

Ele olha a foto, estava vestindo o uniforme da escola, calça social verde escura, palito da mesma cor, camisa branca, gravata preta, estava com uma flor na lapela, foi tirada no dia da formatura, embaixo do pé de sakura..

-Faz 4 anos..-Diz olhando a foto.

Observa a caixinha com uma expressão triste..Abre ela, dentro havia uma presilha em forma de borboleta, de prata, com pedras roxas e azuis nas asas..Ele pega o broche e sai do quarto, da casa, caminha pelas ruas..

Passa em frente à estação de trem, lembranças lhe vêem à mente..Continua a caminhar até chegar à praia..Havia poucas pessoas apesar de ser feriado..

Se senta na areia e observa as ondas brancas..Seu olhar parece perdido em algum lugar no passado..

"Alguns anos atrás, exatamente à cinco..

O rapaz de cabelos azuis pegava trem sempre na primeira estação, as pessoas iam entrando, o trem enchia, algumas estações depois, sempre subia uma garota que lhe chamava a atenção, sorridente, um sorriso lindo, cabelos negros e longos, era de outra escola, ela descia antes, ele sempre olhava para ela disfarçadamente..

Um dia ela entra triste no trem, apesar disso estava linda, vê ela derrubar a presilha de borboleta ao sair do trem, pega com um sorriso no rosto e guarda, iria entregá-la no dia seguinte, seria uma desculpa para falar com ela..Mas não houve dia seguinte, ela simplesmente deixara de subir naquele trem..

Depois daquele dia, mesmo saindo com outras garotas, nunca tirou aquele rosto, aquele sorriso da mente.."

Uma foto aos seus pés, foi isso que lhe tirara dos pensamentos..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

O rapaz pega a foto, arregala os olhos e olha pra frente, onde uma garota olhava assustada para ele também..

Ele se levanta e vai em direção à ela..Ficam frente à frente..Olhos nos olhos..Não sabiam oque dizer um ao outro..

-É seu..-O rapaz estende a mão, nela uma presilha e a foto.

-Você..-A garota pega seus pertences..

-Qual seu nome?-Pergunta o rapaz..

-Mika e o seu?-Responde a garota.

-Kamus, quando criei coragem para falar com você, não a vi mais..-Diz o rapaz.

A garota pega a carta e entrega ao rapaz..

-Deveria ter entregue à cinco anos atrás..Mas meus pais se mudaram de surpresa..Tive que deixar a cidade e nunca pude dizer o que sentia..

O rapaz pega a carta e a abre.

"Zutto mae kara suki..

Watashi to tsukiatte kudesai..

Mika"

O rapaz sorri e a abraça, pegando a garota de surpresa..Ela sorri e retribui o abraço.

-Será que é tarde para começar?-Diz Kamus, olhando nos olhos de Mika.

A garota o olha sem dizer nada, apenas sorri docemente e antes que ele diga mais algo, o beija..

O vento sopra, as ondas vêm e vão, deixando marcas na areia..O casal fica ali, na praia, pra começar o que o destino e o tempo impediu..

_**The End..**_

Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fict após ver o clip do grupo J-Pop V6, com a música que abre essa fic..A letra é linda, pena que não possa traduzir, é que há palavras que mesmo eu sabendo o que significa, não encontro palavras para escrever em português, I'm Sorry!Não sou boa com tradução..T-T

É uma fic que escrevi em homenagem e como presente de níver adiantado(3 meses.."¬¬) para DarkOokami, que me ajuda muitooo!

Essa é pra você!Espero que goste..

Agora algumas explicações..

"Okaeri" e "Tadaima", são termos usados quando alguma pessoa volta pra casa, normalmente no mesmo dia, mas utilizei esse termo pq Mika voltou para sua antiga casa..Significa algo como "Bem vinda de volta" e "Voltei agora", ta meio tosco essa tradução, mas é /- isso..

E a carta..Está escrito o seguinte:

"Gosto de você já faz um tempo..

Saia comigo..

Mika"

Well, é mania de japonês, essa de mandar bilhetes se declarando (love letter ou Labu Retaa) ou até mesmo falando(à sós é claro), mas sempre usam "suki"(gosto) e "tsukiatte"(saia comigo, se encontre comigo), japa ainda é meio tosco nessa parte de se declarar, de sair(deeto do inglês date)..

Aqui uma aulonha básica das tosqueiras do Japão, que as Otaku de plantão devem saber..

Bjnhos!


End file.
